Pipe such as cast iron, clay or ductile metal pipe has been used for connecting homes and creating networks for utilities such as water, sewer, or gas, etc. As pipes become old, they may crack or break, or for some other reason require replacement.
A technique known as pipe bursting is currently used as a convenient method to replace underground pipe without the need to dig up the pipe to be replaced. A pipe breaking device, such as an expander or a mole, is pulled by a cable through the existing pipe while it is still underground. The expander is designed to break, split or burst the pipe, and at the same time to expand the old pipe into the surrounding soil. The expansion of the old pipe allows the expander to pull a replacement pipe into place.
Pipe splitters typically use one or more cutting wheels to split old ductile pipe material such as ductile iron pipe, or other non-brittle materials. During splitting, the ductile pipe material resists splitting, and frequently stretches or tears. Stretching ductile material also requires large pulling force during a splitting operation.
What is needed is a splitter that provides a more clean and predictable cut. What is also needed is an improved expander design that increases the speed and decreases the power needed during a pipe bursting operation.